Quedarse quieto
by Lila Negra
Summary: Tenía una gran habilidad para quedarse quieto. Así que allí estaba Levi ahora. Muy, muy quieto mientras Eren gritaba y gritaba a su alrededor. / Tras los primeros meses de su relación, Levi le ha hecho a Eren una confesión importante y difícil... Modern AU, ErenxLevi, Drabble.


**Advertencias generales:** universo alterno ubicado en la época moderna. Relación entre Eren y Levi. Drabble. No hay lemon. Uso del voseo pero sin modismos (o sea, lo van a entender, tranqui). Se alude a un tema poco conocido pero si se los digo sería spoiler. Tan solo les pido que sean tolerantes; en caso de que no les agrade, siempre pueden dejar de leer.

 **ADVERTENCIAS para personas sensibles:** si leen esto, se espoilearán, pero se asegurarán de no encontrarse con nada indeseable. En este fic se alude a algunos temas delicados como la violencia doméstica y de género, el abuso, el consentimiento dudoso y la violación dentro de la pareja. De todos modos, no hay ninguna descripción explícita, solo se da a entender que algo de eso puede haber pasado. **FIN DE ADVERTENCIAS.**

 **Agradecimientos:** a **Dinah Hortbock** y a **Marcos Ezequiel** por las primeras lecturas.

 **Dedicatoria:** a **Luna de Acero** , ella merece todos mis fics EreRi. Nunca escribo lo que me pedís pero igual necesito regalártelo. También a todas las personas lindas que me escribieron para pedir fics ereriren durante la #SNKPositivityWeek :)

* * *

 **Quedarse quieto**

* * *

Tenía una gran habilidad para quedarse quieto. "Esa es tu habilidad mágica", solía decirle su madre, "te quedás quieto debajo de la cama y vas a estar protegido, es como un súper poder". Era, de hecho, un poder efectivo. Escuchaba las llaves en la puerta y antes de que ella le avisara "ya llega papá", él estaba inmóvil en el rincón menos visible de la casa. Su padre nunca lo encontraba. El niño escuchaba los gritos, los golpes, la desesperación: pero su habilidad para quedarse quieto era más fuerte.

Así que allí estaba Levi ahora. Muy, muy quieto mientras Eren gritaba y gritaba a su alrededor.

—¿¡Cómo no me lo dijiste antes!? ¡Hace meses que estamos! ¡Dejé a Jean por vos! Cambié todo en mi vida por esto, y ahora… ¿¡Qué carajo quiere decir esto, Levi!? ¿¡Cómo mierda me lo tengo que tomar!?

Quieto. Silencioso. Eren caminaba en círculos.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¡Ya tuvimos relaciones un montón de veces, Levi! ¿Esto significa que todas esas veces… todas esas veces…?

Mirando un punto fijo. Quieto.

—¿…no sentías nada? O peor, quizás sentías que te forzaba, por ahí para vos era como una violación o no sé qué, eso que dijiste antes. Y yo no me di cuenta de un carajo. Yo, como un tarado… como un idiota…

Quieto en el rincón menos visible de la casa.

—Yo, como un cerdo… gozando encima tuyo… sin ser capaz de reconocer tu sufrimiento. El sufrimiento de la persona que amo. Soy una mierda.

Eso no fue un grito. El leve quiebre en la voz de Eren hizo que Levi alzara los ojos al fin. Estaba llorando. Eren lloraba a mares. No supo qué hacer pero el rostro tan desolado de su novio acabó empujándolo como un resorte. Se puso de pie y lo abrazó. Eren, mucho más alto que él, debió inclinarse para acurrucarse en su hombro.

—Perdón, Levi, perdón, yo no sé… perdón… soy un bruto… un animal…

Levi le palmeó la espalda despacio. Cuando el otro se incorporó, tenía las mejillas rojas de la angustia.

—¿A pesar de eso aún querés estar conmigo? ¿Me vas a perdonar todo lo que hice mal hasta hoy? No entiendo bien cómo es, no sé qué tendría que hacer de ahora en más… la verdad nunca había escuchado de la asexualidad en mi vida, hasta que lo mencionaste…

—Yo tampoco sé, en realidad… es confuso para mí. No te lo dije antes porque… bueno, no sabía. Me sentía distinto, hay cosas que me gustan pero la mayoría no, un montón de veces solo había dolor o desagrado, pero creía que era mi culpa, que tenía que aguantarme… y después leyendo… qué sé yo, hablando con gente, haciendo terapia… me terminé de dar cuenta. Pero no sé bien qué significa, estamos iguales. Solo puedo explicarte cómo me siento.

Eren suspiró, ya sin lágrimas. Acarició el rostro de su pareja con fervor.

—¿Me permitirías acompañarte en este aprendizaje? A ver qué nos sale. Hay que probar, ¿no?

Entonces fue Levi el que empezó a lagrimear. Poco a poco, su espalda fue desarmándose, súbitamente desordenada por la agitación de un sollozo. Su cuerpo se distendía, sus músculos se ablandaban. Había perdido su habilidad de quedarse quieto.

Ya no la necesitaba.

 *** * * FIN * * ***

 **Notas:** pues bien… sorpresa :D El tema en cuestión es la asexualidad. Es una orientación que me interesa mucho y creo que en los círculos ajenos al espectro asexual no hay demasiado conocimiento al respecto. Hace bastante que tenía ganas de escribir algo con un Levi asexual y hoy al fin salió… ojalá sirva también para visibilizar un poco el tema. Aunque lo fundamental es que les guste como relato y les haga sentir lo que sentí al escribirlo. Y si quieren saber más sobre asexualidad, pregúntenme sin vergüenza y yo con gusto les pasaré los links de las comunidades que conozco (y que son muy claras en sus explicaciones). Espero que en sus vidas también haya personas como Eren que los sepan comprender… ¡Les mando un abrazo!


End file.
